


The Very Last Sunrise

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, but still a happy ending!, everyone dies, lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is the last one, all of his lovers have gone before him. And now it's his own time to go. Part of my OT6 AU, but you don't have to read those first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Last Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 in the morning, I can't sleep, and for some reason I had to write this. Sorry for any mistakes, autocorrect can be quite a pain. I cried so much while writing this.

When asked in their younger years, who would be the last one left, the boys all laughed it off and said that they couldn't imagine any of them living without the others. Of course, they were all going to miraculously die at the same time. But in the back of their minds, they knew that life didn't work that way. All the same, Gavin had never thought that he would be the last one left. 

First had been Geoff, taken by a heart attack at the ripe old age of 85. Ryan had gone the same way in less than a year. Jack had simply gone to sleep one night, about a year later, and never woke up. The coroner said it was from old age, the lads maintained that he and Geoff had never been apart for more than a year, and they weren't about to start now. The lads had lasted five more years together before Ray passed away, ending his three year battle with lung cancer. No one really knew what happened to Michael, Gavin came home one day to find his last remaining lover on the floor of the bathroom, unconscious. Michael never regained consciousness, and simply slipped away a few days later. 

Now here he was, years later, somehow he had made it to 95 years old, but Gavin wanted nothing more than to stop living now. It wasn't that he was suicidal or anything, he was just tired. He was so tired, and so lonely, because every one he had ever loved was gone, all his friends were gone, Gavin had outlived everyone. 

He was sitting in a rocking chair, on the big front porch of the little nursing home he had checked himself into about three years prior. It was early in the morning, the sky was just barely lightening, but Gavin had already been up for hours. His habit of waking up in the early hours hadn't disappeared, no matter how old he got. Everyday, he came outside to watch the sunrise and think about his lovers, and how he and Ryan would always watch the sunrise together, sometimes others joining them. But this morning, something was different. Gavin could feel something calling him, deep down inside. And as the first streaks of color came into the dark night sky, Gavin heard the voices start. 

"Oh darling, you must be so tired now, but just hold on a little longer. One last sunrise, okay? Sit and watch one last sunrise with me." Gavin turned his head and saw Ryan there, sitting on the chair next to his. Ryan looked young again, right in the prime of his life, and Gavin teared up a little. 

"Ryan..." The older man smiled and reached out to hold his hand. Gavin was surprised that he could actually feel the warmth of a hand on his, just as he felt another hand on his cheek, brushing away the tears, and looked to see Jack standing there, young and heathy and looking at him so tenderly. 

"Hey there, sweetheart. Isn't the sky simply beautiful today?" Gavin looked past Jack, to where the sky was now all shades of pink and red and orange, streaked with clouds that reflected such deep jeweled tones. 

"Jack, Ryan..." 

"Hush, darling, don't say anything, we're here with you now." 

"Yeah, Vav, we're all here now. You've got nothing to worry about anymore, nothing at all." Gavin jumped a little as Ray materialized next to Jack. "Whoops, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, Gav." Gavin laughed a little, his laughs turning into coughing and choking die to his poor respiratory state. When he could finally breathe again, he felt a pair of arms around him. Someone was whispering in his ear, stubble scratching at his skin. 

"Deep breaths, bud. It's all good now, dontcha fret anymore." Gavin couldn't see the face, but recognized his loved one from voice alone. 

"Geoff, oh Geoff, you're all here, it's been so long..." 

"I know, bud, but save your voice, there's not much longer now. Look, the sun's almost up." And indeed it was, the sky was bright now, yellows and oranges, the black fading into bright blue, so bright it would hurt to look at. But Gavin was too busy to look at the sky anyway. For once Geoff had stepped away, there was the one person that Gavin had yet to see. Michael stood in front of him, curly hair tucked under a beanie, his freckle spattered face drawn into a huge grin. 

"Hey look, dumbass, we all came to watch the sunrise with you, and you're too busy crying to even pay attention." This was indeed true, tears were spilling down Gavin's face, so fast and thick that he could barely even see the people or spirits or whatever they were that stood around him. 

"Michael, Michael, how are you all here, you're all dead, this must just be something my mind made up, you're dead, this isn't real." 

"Shut up, dummy, of course this isn't real. But you didn't make us up, we're just here to help you on your way." Michael suddenly lost his grin and came closer to Gavin. He picked up the unsurprisingly light man, and set him on his lap, holding Gavin tightly to himself as the other men crowded around. "I know it's been hard for you, babe. But it doesn't have to be anymore. It's time now, time to just let go and come with us. You've been fighting so hard, you've done so well, and we're all so proud of you. But don't fight anymore, we're all here. Just watch the sunrise with us, and then we'll all go home, together, for the last time." 

Gavin looked at all the men around him. He was pressed close to Michael's chest, Ryan still held one of his hands, Geoff and Jack were standing behind the chair, and Ray was sitting on the ground against their legs. It felt just like home always had, surrounded by these people, and Gavin finally let go, looking at the sky one more time. He was just in time to see the sun finally rise, the great golden orb shedding light on everything in it's path. And as the light touched his body, warming him through, Gavin closed his eyes and sighed, letting the air out of his body one last time. 

When he opened his eyes again, he was now standing in front of his chair, and he could still see his body there. Curled onto his side, eyes shut, he had the most peaceful look on his face. And when Gavin looked down at himself, he saw his skin was young again, his body was thin and lean, and when he turned around to face the sun again, all five of his lovers were standing there, waiting for him to join them. 

And Gavin ran towards them, knocking all six of them over, and when they touched the sunbeams, they fell apart into specks of light, swirling around each other and up into the sky, where they would all be happy, finally together forever.


End file.
